In many assemblies, a metal housing is secured to a frame by metal fasteners. The housing is preferably isolated electrically and/or vibrationally from the frame and the fasteners. To this end, the mounting member or isolator is a deformable polymer, such as nylon. Since it is desired to install the isolators when the housing is assembled and prior to attachment with the frame, a method of securing the isolators in apertures in the housing is required. To date this has been accomplished by machining the apertures to form an undercut or other irregular surface. It is also possible to install fasteners in the isolators when the housing is assembled, however this adds to the shipping weight and assembly cost; and the fasteners must be removed prior to installation on the frame which further adds to the overall product cost.